Rowan And Aelin's Wedding
by TheeReadQueen
Summary: This is my interpretation of what Aelin and Rowan's wedding was like!


**Hello! My name is Alix and welcome to this one-shot! Here's how I imagine Rowan and Aelin's wedding! Please review! I am a very new author who would love it if you took the time to make some comments! Thank you!**

* * *

"Rowan, I need you to do something for me."

His eyes searched her face and found worry and desperation. Her eyes looked pleading and he was tempted to just crush her in his arms. But he knew that whatever it was this was serious.

"Aelin," he said, his voice a steady whisper, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"No, it's not," she took a deep breath and met his eyes once more, "Rowan, I-Marry me. Please I just whatever's happening I need to know that Terrasen will always have you and I-"

She looked down and all he could see was her fear but he was to stunned to even notice.

Marriage. They had never talked about it. He had no idea where it was coming from and then all he could think about was how he didn't have anything to offer her other than his heart. His loyalty.

Aelin must misread the concern in his eyes and she could stop her words from spilling out, "I know she feel guilty about Lyria but-I'm not trying to replace her-I just-I-"

That's when it hit him. He hadn't even thought about Lyria and know he was being to worry if his relationship with Aelin was unfair to her and if it disrespected the memory of her. His mate. But Aelin...He knew that he didn't have a choice. He loved her and for whatever reason she wanted this he knew he would do it. For her. Anything for his Fireheart. But it was because of that love he couldn't bring himself to agree just yet.

"I know. It's not that. I'm not worried about that but...Aelin,you're a queen now. Having a lover is one thing but you can't just marry anybody. I-I am a prince in title only and as I was previously blood-sworn to Maeve-I-I will never be accepted by your people. I have no kingdom, no army-I have nothing to help you. You need someone who can give you that. Someone with a title, a-"

Aelin cut him off, "I need you, Rowan. Terrasen needs you. I know you will do anything for me, for my kingdom and that is the kind of person they need as their king. Please just do it for me."

He would. She knew he would and he hated himself for it because she was right. He would do whatever it took to earn her love. Her trust. Every day. But he couldn't understand how now could possibly be the right time. But he saw the desperation in her eyes and knew better than to ask. Especially when she wouldn't tell him.

"Are you sure? There's so much I can't give you, Fireheart..." He looked down and remembered how wonderful the last few weeks had been. Never had he thought he would feel that way again. Not since...He shook his head. All he wanted to think about was his queen. How he could help her. What she needed from him.

"This, Rowan," she put her hands on his chest, reading the thoughts in his eyes, "This is enough. More than enough. You are what I need."

That was all he needed to hear. He met her eyes and saw they were lined with silver. He would do anything in his power to keep her from ever crying again.

Pushing all of his concern and guilt filled thoughts aside, he nodded. "To whatever end."

Aelin wrapped around her arms around the tall Fae warrior and he held her as tightly as he could. Both desperate for each other and needing what the other offered.

For Rowan, it was her understanding that he would do nothing more than whatever it took to make himself worth her. The queen who loved more fiercely than anyone else and would tear the world apart for anyone who hurt those she cared about most. The woman he had come to care so much about it hurt. He would protect her, love her, and make sure she was never again alone.

And for Aelin, it was the fact that he would take care of them. Her friends, her people, her kingdom when her sacrifice was made. She needed to hold him at least this one last time so that when he would replay this scene in his head, wondering why she did it, he would know.

Know that even though it was all borrowed time, she was grateful for it anyway. Beyond grateful. He had done what no one else could. He had given her hope.

Hope that if one person believed in her, in her strength,as strongly as he did than maybe she could do it.

She could rattle the stars. They both would. Just not together. She would leave it to him. This better world they were creating. She would sacrifice herself knowing he would take care of all those she left behind.

And it was enough. Enough for her to know she was making the right choice.

* * *

It took only a few minutes to wake the bleary-eyed captain and fetch Lyssandra and Aedion.

Aedion was shocked at first but he understood better than most that in war it was important to waste no time. They were all risking their lives and if worst came to worst they didn't want to leave with any regrets. Aelin's relationship with Rowan made him think long and hard about the shape-shifter he had grown feelings for. However, Lyssandra and his cousin just assumed he was thinking about the likelihood of taking on the Fae Prince and walking away with his life.

Aelin caught her best friend's eyes and for a moment Lyssandra let her real emotions show. There was fear there, fear but mainly sadness and concern. She was the only one who Aelin had confided in, the only one who knew the price of sealing the wyrdkeys back into the gate. She knew why this wedding was taking place so suddenly. She knew what she had to do to make sure her queen's sacrifice was not in vain.

Aelin saw it all in her eyes and it brought her a sense of peace.

They quickly filed in to the captain's quarters where Rowan was already waiting. He gave Aelin an unsure look and she nodded. She wanted this, needed it.

Aedion knew that they were pressed for time but he still had something to say to the man his cousin was wedding. As soon as he opened his mouth, Aelin let out an exasperated sigh. He gave her a pointed look before facing the Fae warrior.

"I'm not going to waste any time by saying that if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Besides we both know what she'd do to you would be much worse than any punishment I could imagine. So all I'll say is this, thank you. For taking care of her when I couldn't. It'll be an honor to serve you as my king. Welocme to the family, brother."

Aedion put a hand of Rowan's shoulder as the groom struggled for words. Aelin didn't think she could ever feel more happy than she had in that moment. In seeing her only family accept the person who she chose to lead them after she was gone. They were a family, the four of them. She would miss them but she knew that her death was the only way she could give her loved ones a chance. To rattle the stars.

She gave Rowan a small smile and quietly they turn to the captain to take their vows. It was a small and simple ceremony in which they recited the ancient words that so many had said before them. Until it finally came time for the final agreement.

Looking her in the eyes, Rowan contemplated how to tell her everything would be okay. That he would make sure whatever came next, they would face it together. Softly, he spoke.

"To whatever end."

"To whatever end," replied his queen, with tears in her eyes.

And as she thought about leaving her husband behind, she prayed the words were true.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction! Please leave a review of your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it! ~ Alix**


End file.
